


Thank You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage mutant Ninja Turtle <br/>Characters: Leo, Raph <br/>Relationship: Leo/reader <br/>Request: Hi I loved this! Can you do a smutty Leo X reader one? 2003 version?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

You sat cross legged on the sofa, your book open on your lap. You were about to turn the page when the door swung open and Raph stalked in.   
“Hey, whats up?” You ask, smiling at him.   
“Shut it!” He growls at you, making you jump at his sudden sharp tone. He had been okay with you before he went out, even joking about with you. But now, he seemed annoyed.   
“Don’t take it out on her, Raph.” Leo stalked in, obviously angry about the way Raph had spoken to you. That was went you realised that Raph and Leo had been arguing again.   
“No, shes always here. She doesn’t live here and yet shes always around. She gets in the way and you let her all because you have a dipsy crush on her!” Raphs words cut you so deep, you didn’t even take in the last few.   
Just then, Mikey and Donnie came in. They must have been keeping their distance on the way back from the bickering brothers. You jumped off the sofa and hurried between them and left quickly, desperate not to let Raph see the tears in your eyes. But Leo did.   
You ran home, thankful for the heavy rain that hid your tears from strangers on the street.   
You arrived at your doors and fished out your keys with shaking hands. But you dropped them in the cold ground. Just as you were about to bend down to pick them up, a green hand beat you to it. You look up and meet Leos apologetic gaze as you both straighten up and he unlocks your door.   
It was nearly 10 at night so the streets around you home were quiet, meaning Leo was able to follow you right to your door.   
You stepped inside and Leo followed you in, closing and locking the door behind him. You quickly got some tissues and attempted to clean yourself up. While in your bedroom, you place your phone at the side of your bed. You disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up. You were rubbing your sore eyes when Raphs words came into your head.   
“All because you have a dipsy crush on her.”   
You straightened up and walked into the living room, where leo was sitting on your couch, waiting to see if you were okay or not. Your living room was small, with a sofa and single seat. In the centre was a small, low coffee table with books and paper work on it. On the opposite side of the room was your TV and games. When the boys were round, you would sit on the table.   
“Did raph mean what he said?” You ask, walking up to leo and sitting on the coffee table opposite leo, your knees nearly touching his.   
Leo looked at you with a surprised look.   
“No, of course not. Why would you think that?” Leo shook his head. You looked at him, a little upset. “Just what Raph said. I just wanted to check, was all.” You give him half smile but it wasn’t that convincing.   
“Look, I could never feel for you like that!” Leo emphasised the word never and you frowned a little.   
“Okay, I get it. You don’t have to act like im the most disgusting person on the planet to you. I just wanted to see if the feeling was mutual.” You snap. Your emotions were everywhere and it didn’t help that you just wanted to be comforted. You had loved Leo for a long time now, but hearing him say he would never feel the same felt like a stab to the heart.   
You went to stand up and go through to your bedroom, but Leo managed to grab your hand, keeping you so you were in front of him.   
“What are you talking about? Im saying that you don’t get in the way.” Leo sounded irritated by your sudden outburst.   
“No, im talking about the whole crush thing.” You pull your hand away from him but freeze. “You were talking about when Raph said I got in the way?” You turn, feeling Leo stand up. His pool blue eyes met yours with a flash of hope within them at what you had said before.   
“So, if you thought I liked you, you would have mutual feelings for me?” He asked, ignoring your question from before. You shyly nod, feeling Leos free hand settle on your hip.   
“Raph was right about one thing.” Leo chuckles, before ducking down to press a soft kiss to your lips.   
This started off as soft and gentle, but quickly escalated into passionate and lust filled as years of hidden emotions surfaces.   
You wrapped your arms around Leos neck, tugging at his bandana so it fell to the floor since you preferred him without it on. His arms were around your waist, pulling you closer to him so your body’s were flush against one another. You moan gently into the kiss which he responds to with a growl that set a fire in your lower stomach. That fire made you playfully bite Leos lower lip.   
You were rewarded as he pushed you up against the wall, lifting you up to pin you against it. You wrapped your legs around his torso as his hands grasped your ass to keep you up.   
You gasped into the kiss when you felt his hardening member pressing through your clothes against your heating core. You wanted more friction so you rolled your hips a little.  
Leo growled into the kiss, obviously effected by your movements.   
You did it again, only this time, you made the movement a little sharper and harder. Leo broke this kiss, his eyes snapping open to look at your lust filled eyes and bright pink cheeks.   
The image of you being so flustered because of him only turned him on more.   
He thrust his hips slightly, as if to mirror your roll from earlier and was rewarded when your head fell back against the wall and a soft moan escaped your throat.   
Leo took this moment to attack your neck.   
You held onto his shell in an attempt to ground yourself but quickly failed as Leos lips trailed along your skin.   
“Leo, do you want to take this to the bedroom?” you half moaned, feeling him freeze slightly at your question.   
“Would you want to?” He asks, pulling away so he could look you in the eyes.   
“Very much so.” You breath, rolling your hips again.   
Leo didn’t need any convincing. He pulled you away from the wall and carried you through to your bedroom, using his foot to kick open the door while his hands held you close.   
As he lay you down on your bed and crawled between your legs , he couldn’t help but thank Raph for his anger issues. Leo didn’t think you would ever like him back so he had never planned on telling you, no matter how much it hurt him. But now, because of raphs big mouth, you were lying in front on him, your body begging for his touch. He always wanted to punch himself as to make sure this wasn’t a dream as he leaned back on his knees, his hands trailing down your body. As they gently touched your chest, you arched your back into his hands, encouraging him. Leo gave them a soft squeeze earning a gasp of pleasure. He watched her face contort with the pleasure all because of his hands.   
You pulled off your top and threw it into the corner of the room, leaving your bra on. Leos eyes raked over your body, his mouth opening slightly. Sure, he had thought of you in a sexual way a few more times than he would care to admit, but seeing you here, in front of him, made his heart race as blood shot down. He leaned down and started to kiss the valley between your breasts while his hands reached around and unclasped the bra surprisingly quickly. His lips didn’t seem to want to leave your flesh as he threw the bra away and kept kissing. His hands squeezed them again as he kissed down your stomach and stopping where your jeans started.   
he hooked his fingers into your waist band of your jeans and pulled them down your legs while you raised your hips. He tugs them off and, unknowingly pulls off your panties with them.   
When he realises, his cheeks flush pink, seeing your naked form. You giggle, sitting up and leaning back on your elbows, your knees together.   
“Leo? You okay?” You gently ask, making sure he still wanted to go through with this.   
“I have a goddess lying in front of me and your asking me if im okay?” He gives you a small smirk as he admires your body. You couldn’t help but blush at his complement, feeling totally confident in your body now. You open your knees and sit up.   
“Will you just take me already? You’re driving me insane.” You rub his shoulders while biting your lip and looking at him through your lashes.   
Leo gently pushed you down, climbing further up the bed so he could position himself at your entrance. You could feel his hard member pressing against your wet core, no clothes in the way this time. Anticipation made your body tremble as he slowly pushes himself inside you.   
As he filled you, you let out a long moan, only stopping when he stopped. He gave an experimental thrust which sent pleasure shooting through your body.   
He stayed still, allowing you to adjust but you were more than ready for him.   
“Please move, Leo. I cant take it if you stay still.” You beg, your nails raking along his broad shoulders. Leo could only let out a growl as his body took over and he started to thrust into you at an incredible speed.   
Pleasure course through your body like a drug, sending you closer and close to the edge with each thrust. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as Leos name escaped your lips over and over again. You could count how many times Leo had said your name like it was a prayer. When you were able to open your eyes, you saw he was looking between your face and right down your body to where he was penetrating you. Then his eyes would quickly dart back up. As though the two things were equally pleasurable for him to watch.   
You lean up and kiss him deeply. Your lips moved together as did your hips.   
Leo broke the kiss to gasp and close his eyes tightly. He hooked his left arm under our right knee and brought it up to rest on his shoulder. This new angle made your world spin as your hands gasped at the bedsheet beside you.   
You couldn’t last any longer as your bliss got closer and closer, the knot in your lower stomach tightening just as quickly.   
Before you knew it, you threw your head back, crying out his full name as your orgasm claimed you.   
Your body writhed beneath Leo as he watched every moment you could give him. Seeing you in so much pleasure just because of him was enough to send him over the edge while is thrusts became uneven. He moaned your name as he spilled his seed inside you. As he slowed down, your leg fell lazily off his shoulder.   
You met his eyes as he smiled at you. You couldn’t help but beam back at him.   
he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to your forehead before pulling out of you and rolling to lie by your side.   
“That was-“ Leo trails off, still panting hard.   
“Amazing?” You turn to lie on your side, facing him and smiling. He could only nod as he cups your cheek, pressing lazy kisses to your lips.   
The moment was interrupted when your phone vibrated from your bed side. Your frown, wondering who could be contacting you at this time of night.   
Rolling on your side, you reach up and grab your phone before rolling back to Leo, who was just as curious as you.   
It was a text from Raph.   
“Sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you are okay and you sorted stuff out with Leo.”   
You smile and look up at Leo who seemed a little proud his brother was apologising to you. You would have preferred a face to face apology but now wasn’t really the time.   
“Its okay. Better now and yes we have. Thank you.” You text back.   
The thank you would be assumed to be thanking him for checking in on you but really, you were thanking him for telling about Leos crush. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here in his arms.


End file.
